


Ho Ho Holmes

by Melster



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Spirit, Sherlock At Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melster/pseuds/Melster
Summary: Sherlock dares Mycroft to dress up as a certain jolly man in red for Christmas, the older Holmes regrets this agreement once the beard is on.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Ho Ho Holmes

"I cannot believe I am doing this!"

Mycroft walked out of Sherlock's bedroom at 221B wearing a full Santa costume. His tummy stuffed with padding, his trousers red and baggy, the white beard that had elastic hooked around his ears, pink-tinted makeup on his nose and cheeks, with lastly the big dangling hat on top of his head. He most certainly didn't look like an overly jolly Santa. Sherlock and John looked up from their laptops, Sherlock's eyes went bright with so much joy, he had never been happier than he was in this moment, seeing his brother looking so out of his comfort zone. It didn't take long until the younger Holmes was beaming from ear to ear on the edge of hysterics as he watched his brother plod down the hallway so they got a better view. John closing his laptop so he was fully focused on the man dressed up in front of him, one eyebrow going up as his lips arched into an amused smirk. 

"Don't look too happy Santa."

John sniggered getting up from his armchair, taking his and Sherlock's mug into the kitchen to place in the sink, they could wash it later. Sherlock stood up and grabbed his coat, Mycroft sighed.

"Do I really have to do this?"

"Yes brother, you know the agreement, plus it was a dare anyway if you back out of a dare you know the consequences."

"But do I really have to wear this in such a public place?" 

"Of course, where else?"

Sherlock grinned at his brother then directed the two men down the stairs and into the first cab he could halt. They traveled into the depth of London and to the one and only Trafalgar Square. It the weekend before Christmas, so the square was swarmed with tourists, shoppers, and families enjoying the festive season. A massive Christmas tree in the middle of the square followed by several huts serving food and doughnuts. Kids running around playing and even a full brass band set up playing Christmas carols. For those who enjoyed the festive season, this would be considered a lovely day out, although for the Holmes brothers and John this was their idea of hell, although Sherlock for the first time ever was very willing to step into this festive world for the next 30 minutes just to see how his brother would react to being the center of attention. 

The cab pulled up on the side of the road Sherlock eagerly jumped out stepping to one side to let John out too, followed closely by Santa Clause himself. Mycroft grumpily pulled himself out the cab, not only he was wearing this awful suit he also had to pay for the cab. It didn't take long until eyes started to peer towards them, the adults of the crowd looking confused by the sudden appearance of Santa, although their confused quickly got distracted by the festivities around them. The adults weren't a huge problem to Mycroft, he knew they'd see him and he'd be instantly dismissed, what he was worried about was the small eager eyes of the children in the crowd. The taxi door got shut behind and quickly drove off before Mycroft could even turn and attempt an escape from this rotten plan. 

"Come on Mycroft, get into character, your about to be center of attention."

John and Sherlock started to lead him to through the crowd and to the middle of Trafalgar Square. Kids all around started to get excited and squeal as they saw one of the most famous fictional men walk through the crowd of Christmas. Mycroft got greeted rather quickly by a 5-year-old girl, rushing up to him and crashed into his well-stuffed suit, giving him a huge hug.

"I love you Santa." 

Sherlock stopped in his path to turn and watch as this girl poured her affections into a hug, Mycroft awkwardly looking down.

"Um... thanks." 

"Can I have a new dolly for Christmas Santa? Have I been good?"

"Um..."

"SANTA!"

Another kid screamed from the crowd and rushed over to greet the Holmes in the suit. Within seconds Mycroft was swarmed by children under 10, all asking for a hug and requesting what they want for Christmas. Sherlock, taking a step back couldn't help but stand their and laugh as he watched his brother be swarmed with questions and hugs. 

"Santa can Rudolph sing?"

"Can you fly without the slay?"

"Can I have a PlayStation for Christmas?"

"Can I have a new train?"

"Santa who is your favourite elf?"

Mycroft did his best to talk to the children, but unfortunately, his answers didn't overly please them. 

"Rudolph is a reindeer he can't sing, they can't even talk. No, I cannot fly, get a job kid do you think Santa is made of money? If it's wooden my elf can make you it, I don't have one they are all lazy." 

John unable to watch this painful sight, seeing as Mycroft accidentally started smashing every child's dream, he got in the middle and started to encourage the children away.

"Well kids that is enough of Santa today, he has a very busy few days ahead of him, lots of toys to make and smiles to bring, time to go Santa!" 

John gave Mycroft a look and they started to walk off, Sherlock followed still laughing at the situation he put his brother in. Waving down another cab, they waited for a moment.

"Mycroft maybe wave to the children?"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

John hissed at Mycroft who huffed, he turned and gave all the children watching Santa and gave them all a wave. 

"Ho, ho ho..."

Sherlock whispered, he had his phone up and at the ready to video this once in a lifetime clip. Mycroft glared at Sherlock before clearing his throat.

"Ho, Ho, Ho... Merry Christmas kids..." 

They all gave him a little cheer before Mycroft bundled into the London cab. 

Once the door shut and the men were sat in silence for a few moments Sherlock burst into laughter once more.

"That was perfect, well-done brother mine, you win that dare."

"Sherlock Holmes I am so getting you back for this."

"I don't doubt it one bit. Bring it on!"


End file.
